


A Lion's Celebration

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Ambiguous Death Trope, Ambiguous Final Mission, Ambiguous Last Kiss, Ambiguous Last Words, Birthday "Food", Birthday Eve, Black Hair Care Matters, Carpe Diem, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Erotic Piercings, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Birthday, High Stress Situation, Hosiery, Implied Birthday Sex, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, May/December Relationship, Minor Squinoa mentioned, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pairing: Fated Pain, Pairing: Meteor Heart, Pairing: Windstorm, Past One-Sided Relationship, Ruined Blowjobs, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Squall Doing Miscellaneous Things On His Birthday, Squall Forgets His Birthday, Squall Has Pre-Birthday Drama, Squall Leonhart Being Squall Sappyhart, Squall Leonhart Being Squall Spicyhart, Squall Leonhart being Squall Leonhart, Squall Remembers His Birthday, Squall Works on His Birthday, Vaginal Piercing, YOLO, almost getting caught, genital piercings, handjobs, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess, tension relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Squall in differing parts of his life celebrating his birthday with the people he loves the most, especially his significant other.The reader can interpret this as Squall dating everyone listed at these different points in his life or they can be different alternative realities where Squall is loved by these pairings.
Relationships: Fujin/Squall Leonhart, Kiros Seagill/Squall Leonhart, Past Laguna Loire/Kiros Seagill, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart, Squall Leonhart/Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	1. Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukies/gifts), [LastHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHarlequin/gifts), [kt_vundr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_vundr/gifts), [cyanoscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/gifts), [LionessRinoaVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/gifts), [LunaticPandora30163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticPandora30163/gifts).



> Spiritual Successor of Culmination, after honest courtship and re-familiarizing themselves with one another, Squall wanted Fujin to take him back. She gave it a year since his proposal of wanting to try again, for her own discretion and for his. 
> 
> She didn't expect them to make it close to his birthday. Her mistake for doubting someone she loved wholeheartedly. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to LastHarlequin and all those hidden Windstorm lovers.
> 
> Redamancy (n.) – the act of loving one who loves you, and it’s returned in full
> 
> Squall – 21 | Fujin – 21 - Set at any time of day you want baby~
> 
> Kinks: Vaginal Piercing (Triangle piercing), Cunnilingus, Leather, and garter belts.

The silver-haired woman originally had her doubts, truly.

She never thought that Squall would actually put in the effort in courting her once again. Her skepticism wounded upon witnessing obvious signs of changed behavior. If someone were to tell her a few years back that she’d be dating her first boyfriend again, she would have walked away before the conversation even started. Dwelling on the past was not something she enjoyed and vehemently avoided. Hearing previously how he felt lost and unsure in his previous relationship with a certain daughter of a Galbadian General, she could only imagine what he went through in that brief time period. She chose to not worry about his past, it was best to look forward to the future and hope for good things.

Today marks her boyfriend’s birthday and she had to indulge him. It may be his birthday, but who said she couldn't call the shots? Well, she could _try_ at least.

This was their first time being intimate in years and the heat creeping up towards her face reminded her of all the clumsiness that occurred previously when they were together. Now she was a bit more seasoned, adventurous, and ready to show off what Squall had been missing since they’ve been apart.

The Zephyr of Balamb sat on Squall’s desk in his room, where she told him she would await him with her gift to him. It did not take too long, as he mentioned he was on his way back from the Training Center. She heard the door of the common room open and close, if one listened carefully, they could hear the click of the lock. Following that was hearing him place his whichever variant of his gunblade away in its ornate case, the sounds all too familiar to her. The birthday boy in question opening his bedroom door to see her prompted a gasp. His eyes lingered on Fujin's carefully thought out ensemble, yet it wouldn't be true Squall Leonhart fashion if it wasn't followed by a teasing remark.

“Are you here to tempt me, _O Great Dominatrix_?” The smartass smirked. Walking slowly towards the desk, the Commander’s steel grey eyes darkening in hue as he enjoyed drinking in the sights bestowed upon him.

Fujin wore a leather biker jacket, not zipping it all the way to show she was bare underneath it. Trailing down showcased her wearing leather stockings with a garter belt attachment of the same material. The black heels were an accented bonus of the completed ensemble. Fujin tries to avoid the smirk twitching at the corner of her lips, but it persevered.

“Only if you beg.” She teased in her deadpan tone. Squall greatly enjoyed his girlfriend's sense of humor, as it brought forth an authentic smile-- the one that reached his eyes. After removing his gloves, he proceeds in placing both hands firmly on the pale woman’s waist; soaking in her appearance.

The birthday boy couldn’t decide where to place his hands after that, but his lips had an idea. Pressing them towards her lips before working up the courage of hoisting her from her bottom and migrating them towards the bed. Not much talk exists from then on as his hands revel the feeling of the leather stockings on her legs. There was something about feeling the sensations and the contrast from when the garment began and ended. Fujin knows that she enjoyed the descending and ascending feeling of his hands on the lower half of her body.

From shedding off the jacket she wore to him shedding off his own, Fujin could feel his enjoyment when the soft lips placed amorous kisses between her breasts. Gliding down past her belly button and found himself getting creative in tugging down the lacey underwear without taking the leather garment off completely. The Wind of Balamb couldn't hide how humorous she found the frustration present on his face upon Squall's realization that he _did_ have to unclasp the garment, so she kissed his forehead and did it herself.

Once removed, she knew exactly where Squall’s eyes were staring in awe. Since the last time they were together, Fujin mentioned how she wanted to get a genital piercing and she succeeded in that endeavor. She got it with her and her friends, Raijin opted for something less extreme, but Seifer and her went with committing to their erotic piercings. The woman only had the pleasure of trying it out on herself, so this would be her first time having someone else enjoy them.

Without further prompting, Squall brought his lips to the fascinating piercing and kissed it first. A jolt shot up Fujin’s spine, provoking turbulent eyes of desire to look up at her and smile around the silver accessory. She convinced herself that it’s been a while since she’s received any kind of tentative attention, adding to her surprise.

The silver-haired woman slowly started to melt under the feverish mouth bringing forth immense pleasure. From tentative licks to curious tugs, he was experimenting with the various elements this provided her. Squall’s lips found the happy medium of suckling her clit into his mouth, hearing the faint rattling of metal against teeth.

From modest mewls, the crimson eyed woman found the heat creeping up quicker than she expects. Her cheeks becoming flush combined with the sensation building stronger than she remembered _ever_ receiving oral. On reflex, she tried to pull herself away from the ardent lips Squall had but realized her mistake. The shift in pulling away prompted steel coiled arms to secure her thighs and bring her even closer to him and to her peak. His mouth unrelenting; which reflected in her parted lips releasing a guttural and fevered scream. Fujin didn’t have time to become embarrassed by the sound she let loose because she was trying to brace herself for another orgasm as Squall’s mouth latched onto her aroused clitoris and greedily didn’t let go. Fujin screws her eyes together as her back arched. A louder sound roars through her, despite her efforts in gritting her teeth and trying to press her lips together. 

As the pleasure ebbs away, her mind couldn’t help but replay both sounds that truthfully didn’t sound like her. She felt secondhand embarrassment as she covered her mouth, not realizing Squall released his stronghold on her and was massaging what pale bits of her thighs were exposed between the contrasting black leather garter.

Above her, she missed the perplexed look her boyfriend wore on his face. An eyebrow arched as his lips tried to hide the arrogant smile on his face. “Are you ok?” The furious shake of her head caused silver hair to get into her eye. It didn’t last for long as Squall brought a hand to rake it away from her face.

“You can tell me what’s wrong.” His tone softened, but there was a pinch of sweetness to it that seemed like bait. Fujin knew better.

“NO.” She was _mortified_ , and her mind thought to stick to her speech defense mechanism of concise responses. Squall attempts to stifle his chuckle, only for Fujin to glare.

“I thought it was cute.” He shrugged, not understanding what the big deal with.

“SHUT UP.” She was convinced her face was as crimson as her eye and Squall couldn’t hold back the honest laugh before properly settling himself between her legs. He moved to scoop her in his arms and hold her as his amusement calmed.

“Honest Fujin.” Squall loved teasing his girlfriend up to a point, but he would never make fun of her at her own expense. Stroking her bare arms as he cradled her topless frame against his clothed body.

“…Really?” She asked curiously, slowly raising her head to look up at the adoring twenty-one-year-old who used one of his hands to remove the eyepatch she wore to conceal her scarred left eye.

“Of course.” He leaned forward to place a kiss on it before moving to kiss the other eye. Fujin released a breath she hadn’t realize she was holding. Squall was the only person to not look at her other eye with disgust and sometimes, it takes her off guard and makes her breathless. To be wanted by someone that originally had no battle scars of their own, without any judgment tends to make her heart swell.

“In fact,” His voice lowered an octave, “I find it quite sexy—on both accounts.” He chuckled before kissing her cheek and lowering his lips towards hers. Fujin enjoys the feeling his lips brought her. It wasn't always about pleasure, the familiar fact remained that it was a form of comfort. The Squall she was once previously would be nervous about kissing, even if he enjoyed it. The man she was kissing presently was more open in his affections and wouldn't pass up any opportunity to kiss her now. Her heart felt heavy knowing that this was the Squall she wanted after all this time. She also didn't know that this version of him came with a few more mischievous tricks than last time. Case in point: the kiss being all the distraction he needed. Playfully using his finger to flick her engorged clit, feeling the metals on either side moving with the action.

“Care to share more with me?” Pulling his lips away to whisper those toe-curling words a hair’s breadth away. Before she could respond, two fingers eased themselves without preamble inside her, creating a combination of airy and raspy moans. Her only response was to yank the collar of his white t-shirt to signal she was willing to give him more.

So much more.


	2. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a really important mission going on and the crippling pressure can keep Squall either drowning for guidance or afloat. However, the high intensive situation has Squall trying to look for a quick way to release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basorexia (n.) – the overwhelming desire to kiss  
> \--
> 
> We back at it again. I was supposed to be posting these as I complete one story ahead but the next chapter is borderline almost done anyway. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the women with a PhD in Zellogy for being the top Zellogists for guidance:  Kuukies & kt_vundr. With LionessRinoaVIII still going through graduate school to reach PhD levels~  
> Thank you for loving the goodest boy that has a heart of gold.
> 
> Now I'm going to break your heart with some sads. c:  
> \--
> 
> Headcanons applied:  
> \- Guardian Forces when equipped to the user, typically bestow some semblance of themselves onto the one that junctions them.   
> \- In the event that there are multiple GFs equipped, the one with the highest compatibility with their owner, will share their traits. Could be anywhere between adjusting their eye color, eyesight, body temperature, voice or miscellaneous type changes.  
> \- F to those with the lower compatibility to a GF they junction.  
> \--  
> Kinks: Kissing, handjobs, high-stress situation, tension relief, & mutual masturbation 
> 
> Squall – 24 | Zell – 24

This mission was one for the books for Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht. The fact Squall personally took responsibility in its arrangement was a testament of his dedication as Balamb’s SeeD Commander. The gunblade specialist placed himself in the middle of a delicate operation that could cost him not only his life, but the lives of thousands. The sheer importance in navigating this with a steady, precise hand was paramount.

Yet, at this vantage point, all he regretted was not being with the ground team he assigned to Quistis and Selphie.

To put it bluntly, he was bored. Idly pondering, _I knew I should’ve brought my card deck with me. At least **something** would have preoccupied me_. Leave it to Squall in being responsible by taking the mission _too_ seriously.

The disinterest displaying heavily on his face, coupled with how often he found himself constantly checking for activity on the thermal imaging binoculars. Zell was with him at their post because he trusted him and knew he would be his eyes if for whatever reason, he found himself observing sights elsewhere. Or the potential of falling asleep from lack of activity.

“Squall can you stop fidgeting and put the damn binoculars _down_?” Zell reached over to snatch the device from the Commander, who sheepishly fidgeted under being called out. Despite popular belief, Squall did get nervous on missions. He hid it from those that did not know him personally, but those that knew him saw his bad habits. Only a few knew how to calm him down from it.

“Sorry, this is the longest look out we’ve had to do for any mission and I’m on edge. I know anything can happen at _any_ moment.” He rationalizes. Gesturing towards where the ground team was located on the Northeastern part of Deling city. From the high ground with his enhanced sight, eyes pixelated from having Eden junctioned. Sometimes Guardian Forces had their own quirks when junctioned. Squall counted his blessings that he didn’t suffer from the undulating cybernetic version of his voice like a few he could think of with low compatibles with them.

“Look, I know it’s your birthday and all, but you can’t just _panic_. I mean, we can all die!” The martial artist shrugged matter-of-factly.

Squall briefly checked out mentally at the mention of his birthday. Facepalming, he shook his head in disbelief while Zell’s ocean blue eyes held a confused look.

“I can’t believe I forgot.” The brunette chastised himself.

“That we’re all gonna die?” Zell furrowed his eyebrows in visible disbelief despite knowing in the back of his head, that can't be what he was referring to. Besides, he remembered Squall's vivid speech to their friends 27 hours ago. This brought on a deadpan expression from his question.

“Yes, I forgot we were all going to die.” The tone of voice matching his expression. The martial artist let out barking laughter that he knew echoed around them and their squad underneath them waiting for orders could hear. How can Squall Leonhart, forget his own _birthday_? The context clues from his face and tone said it all.

“How can you forget your birthday?” The blonde beamed honestly, making light of it since there was no reason to get down about it _now_. He knew Squall had a penchant to work himself into the ground and sometimes needed craftily phrased suggestions in taking time off to prevent burn out. It did connect the dots when their resident Virgo would not worry too much about their birthday. Modest and humble Squall was. The man was difficult to shop for as well, so everyone had to get creative in their gift-giving. Yet, Squall always made sure to do one thing for himself and that was to take off on his birthday. He managed to fuck up the first rule regarding his birthday. Way to go Leonhart.

“I guess I got wrapped up in planning this mission that I forgot.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. All Zell could do was shake his head in wonder, realizing at that moment that even the most organized individual could forget the smaller details. Especially if it involved their own personal life.

What Zell _didn’t_ notice was the stroke of genius that appeared on his face. When he turned his head to see the impish smile on Squall’s face, one thing crossed his mind: Fear.

Squall was private about his relationships, which included his foray into dating a man who he grew fond of as a close friend and slowly became a lover towards. That very man he wanted at his side was sitting in front of him and had no clue what was going on through Squall’s mind. Well, he had a _clue_ and that smile was his one-way ticket to an early heart attack. The fact that there were explosions that could set off an entire sector of Deling City suddenly became the least of his problems.

“This could be our last time together.” Squall's words brought forth a chilled sensation to ripple through his body. While Zell was the ball of optimism in the group, he couldn’t argue that this was the crippling reality.

Nodding, their bodies sat closer to one another on this hidden vantage point. Their gloved hands reached out towards one another, remembering the sensation of the pads underneath the leather. One hand stroking bare fingers as the other squeezed the soft worn-out glove in his hand. The magnitude of this mission was so serious that **everyone** was ordered to write their Wills, just so that any and all survivors could be accounted for; regardless of the outcome.

Squall told Zell several nights ago that he was the best thing that ever happened to him. What was supposed to be a romantic sentiment was somber and brought such finality to it that had no reason in being. Zell felt like he couldn’t breathe as the suffocating gasp came out before he cried in his lover’s arms. That was the first time Squall saw his best friend and confidant cry, and if they both perished, it would genuinely be the last time. Zell knew that there was a chance they wouldn’t make it but to hear such raw honesty in the privacy of his own dorm room, crashed into him like a freight train. He spent a good ten minutes heavy crying into Squall’s chest as the man placed doting kisses on his face and held him. If anyone needed to let go emotionally, it wasn’t just Squall, his boyfriend deserved it as well.

The brunette's intent tonight wasn’t to emotionally overwhelm his sensitive lover. If within the next hour would be their final moments, might as well give it everything they have. With his free hand, Squall brought the tattooed face towards him and pressed his lips tenderly against his. One of the things that the martial artist loved was making out with his babe. Something about the way Squall kissed just made the shorter male want to repeat the action repeatedly. The softness of his lips, the way he tasted, how his tongue would stroke crevices of his mouth he didn’t think would arouse him and how afterward, the passionate look in his eyes that told the beach blonde that it was all for him. It made him melt.

Squall felt the same about Zell, there was a passionate intensity that made the Commander's toes curl, his hands clench and unclench if they weren’t preoccupied and the soft pants he’d release between kisses, denoting that he was giving all that he could. The love he had for Zell Dincht knew no bounds and he knew that if this was their last time together, he hoped even in death they’d find each other again.

That morbid thought only served to turn the heat in their makeout session into pure fervor. Squall whispered in the heated moment, “I want you right now.” And Zell, not at all worried about the fact they were on top of not so private rooftop area, nodded excitedly before reaching for Squall’s more pressing belts to unbuckle on his leather pants.

The fumbling between the two men was a cause of nerves and anticipation. If they were going to have sex, might as well do it now and make it count just as much as the previous night. Preparation had to be careful with either party, though, they found stroking each other’s lengths was just as effective. The feeling of leather wrapping around his shaft just sent Zell into a mental frenzy. The martial artist wasn’t sure if that was in contribution to him liking Squall or it just _happened_ over time. The sensations felt welcoming and prompted an unabashed moan to pass through his throat. Something struck within the Commander when Zell moans without protest.

“Yeah baby, I love when you do that,” Firm, but long strokes enticed Zell as he cooed praise towards his lover. The blonde was originally seated with his legs spread as casually one would with their shorts pooled around their ankles. As the pleasure started to consume him, he found himself with his elbows propped up on the cool asphalt with his head tossed back.

Not wanting to appear selfish, Zell was trying his best to maintain his fingers around Squall’s own arousal; faltering as he unexpectedly started to feel the knot of desire in his lower abdomen bubbling furiously. Gasping, brows knitted together, worrying his bottom lip before another moan tore through him.

The blonde male knew he had attained zenith when he had Squall Leonhart hovering over him for any capacity. For breakfast, for waking him up, for cuddling and of course, for sex. Something just hits him differently when he sees his boyfriend above him pumping his dick, ignoring the precum that he was using as his lover’s lubricant. Breathing picking up in tempo only for a voice to cut into both of their ears, communication links still at play.

Zell immediately paled.

“ ** _Commander Leonhart! We have eyes on the target and access into the building. We’ll be needing you, Dincht and Squad D to meet us at the rendezvous point in T-minus 25 minutes._** ”

Quistis’s voice came through the link clearly.

One hand working his significant other’s length as the other pushed the comm-link to answer. “We’ll be there soon. Leonhart out.” Voice professional though his steel-grey eyes packed enough heat to keep him warm. Zell knew he had gone to a form of purgatory because it made no sense for Squall to still be business-oriented with his hand on his dick. It made absolutely no sense.

“S-Squall we don’t have t-time for _sex_ —” His speech coming undone with the scalding sensation spreading throughout his body, only now feeling the heat creep up his neck before fanning across his cheeks.

“Sex, no. Painful quickies aren’t our style.” Tactical as usual, even he didn’t have any items substituted on him for used either, and neither did Zell. Xu did and she was with the rest of the squad twenty meters below the pair. Squall didn’t mind sacrificing his pleasure for his partner’s. Luckily, Zell didn’t require much to get him hot and bothered or to him cum. Squall took further initiative in descending his mouth down to wrap his lips around the helm of his boyfriend’s erection only to lap at the taste of pre-cum. The action caught the platinum blonde male off-guard and he…

Well.

To say Squall had no warning was an accurate display of the shocked and disoriented look on his face. Zell wanted to laugh, but he also felt bad. Though the fact his cheeks were chubby in trying to hide the amusement was in poor taste for him since _he_ didn't warn Squall. The blowjob turned sloppier than intended, causing some cum to drip down the Commander’s chin as he pulled himself up. Professionally speaking, Zell could die happy knowing that he saw Squall take a mouthful of cum on the job and was a recked disaster. This mental image would burn in his mind for time memoria.

If he dies in the potential chain-reaction explosion if they fail, he’ll certainly recollect the past fifteen or so minutes with his boyfriend. His shocked face being at the forefront.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Squall grabbed a clean handkerchief he would have ordinarily used for his gunblade was now wiping the dribbling remnants. When Squall’s eyes returned to Zell’s, they squinted at that man whose cheeks were as chubby as a chipmunk's, yet tinted as if he was holding his breath for too long. Unable to hold back the amusement, he sputtered out into hyena pitched laughter before it teetered down into snickering. The glare intensified.

“I’m _sorry_ , but that was funny.” Before he could say anything else, the handkerchief got chucked into his face. Luckily on the dry side and still smelled like island pressed linens.

“I’m never sucking your dick again, old man.” Squall rose, tucking himself back in his leather pants while readjusting his belts properly. Zell floundered as he tried to clean himself up thoroughly, but swiftly.

“Wha— _Old man?!_ ” Squall would get under his skin with that barb right now. The twinkle in the man’s eye didn’t stop glimmering and neither did the smile he wore earlier before they wound up indecent.

“You heard me.” He teased defiantly before checking the time in front of Zell’s face as if he had better things to inspect. They had five minutes to finish up before they headed down to where Xu and the others were before advancing towards the rendezvous point.

“I’m not even that much older than you!” Zell jabs his bare finger into the lean yet sturdy pectorals of his Commander boyfriend's chest. Squall Leonhart could be such a _brat_ sometimes.

“Could’ve fooled me with that over-excitement.” Before Zell could get another word in edgewise, he was yanked by the front of his shirt upwards toward Squall’s lips. That silenced both of them and their petty teasing about an honest accident. Removing their lips from one another, Squall bent down and handed his boyfriend the binoculars that were snatched out of his hand earlier.

“Scout for me. I’m going down to tell Xu that we have to leave in five.” Pressing another honest peck on Zell’s lips before turning to take the ladder down to ground level.

Zell did another once over of the area of Deling City they were standing vigil over, focusing entirely on any suspicious entities that shouldn’t be out past the city’s established curfew. His thoughts were distracting him briefly, even though the task given to him was easy enough to botch. Removing the binoculars from his eyes, the man turns his gaze upwards to the supermoon above the city. Zell held out the hope that this would be the most successful mission in SeeD’s history.

He knew that back in Balamb, Ma was proud of her son as he was proud to be SeeD. 

* * *

_Don't worry Ma, I'll be back home easy! I have confidence in Squall and he believes in every one of us._

_More importantly, we believe in him and stand by him through hell and high water._

_I can't wait to see you and everyone again._

_\- Zell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Forelsket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiros brings his insecurities to light while dating his best friend's long lost son. Sometimes, the baggage is difficult to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than intended, but I honestly hold this chapter a bit dear to my heart. There are sprinkles of relatable experiences to be found within those that have experienced an interracial relationship, specifically our lovely black and brown readers.
> 
> \--
> 
> Forelsket (n) – the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love (with some tweaking)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the very quiet, very silent, Kiros and Squall shippers that exist. There was really only 2 fics that ever existed ever of this pairing and this will be the first on AO3. This is for y'all.
> 
> Also it's much harder than it looks to not use "food-related" descriptors for Kiros, especially since me and him are the same ethnicity. But it is easier to not exoticize him because of it, and we love to see it. c:
> 
> Headcanon applied:  
> \- There is little known about Kiros, let alone where all the black / brown folks of the FF8 universe at. So I headcanon that the black, brown, and tawny-ish skinned folks (mostly) are originally from Centra's and lower Esthar's region. And with Dollet Dukedom being founded by the Centra emigrants, it's fair to think that. (I have my own theory about the Holy Dollet Empire, but that's not going to be here in this story)  
> \- Kiros/Laguna had a one-sided "I'm exploring my relationship" and for those that care about this pairing (because I do too), I am so sorry... but it did not have a happy ending.  
> \- I am not gonna forgive whoever designed Kiros thinking that the rat tails from the 90s were cool enough to make it the only amount of hair that's long on Kiros's head. So we're retconning the ending where he, Ward and Laguna go and visit Raine's grave-- ole boy got locs and we love to see it.  
> \- Balamb is an island, I imagine that there's a lot of Polynesian influences for that island. So I apply that here~  
> \--
> 
> (Squall – 27 | Kiros – 50)

Kiros always held tightly what Granny Seagill taught him. When his mother was constantly working to provide for him and his older sisters, his grandmother was someone he was always around. He admired her fondly. Raising seven of her own kids just to raise her daughter’s four? Might as well been a mother to all of them as well. She always provided the best advice until her death. Even after her passing, he could still hear her voice in his head providing him guidance whenever he would wonder _“What would granny say about this_?”

During his lowest lows, that’s who he would always think back to. However, he wasn’t even sure if he had hit a low or a high. In his private ensuite, the water from the showerhead pelting his toned mocha skin as he allowed his thoughts to provide clarity. He knew that there was no way he could find it without acknowledging the past and understanding how it reflected in his present.

When he was younger, he involved himself with an older man. A Galbadian man from Deling that thought he was a pretty young thing, visiting Dollet in the summertime. Kiros was naïve, nineteen, and comfortable in his sexuality. Too comfortable considering he pursued after the fine fellow blindly. He felt that he found someone that treated him with respect, that loved him and would give him anything he asked for. Young adult Kiros didn’t know any better, but he landed himself not only in a very dangerous power-imbalance relationship but yearned for the ability to be shown off. During that entire situationship with that man, he found that he was a dirty kept secret. To add insult to injury, he had a wife and he was just supposed to _accept_ that. When he felt he couldn’t confide in his friends, he told his grandmother what was going on. He needed to know how to navigate it.

Granny Seagill had sympathy for her youngest grandson. Shaking her head, she simply said, “ _The only navigator in that little mess is your boy toy. He only cares about navigating you because he calls the shots._ ” That realization only caused the sinking feeling in his stomach to plummet further. She added, “ _Mm-mn. Just because the cat is experienced, don’t mean that kitty clean_. _Remember that._ ” The sage woman added that due to this grown man’s mishandlings of their situation, his wife would eventually find out. After all, anything in the dark, always came to light, another idiom of hers.

The President’s advisor remembered that entire conversation close to thirty years later. 

Now, he found himself in an almost similar situation but with his best friend’s son. The only similarity that was shared that Squall was the young partner and now _he_ was the older one. Squall was older than he was when he dabbled in his first grown relationship. _Really a situationship, but who’s really counting for that?_ Kiros rolled his eyes as he turned the faucet off in the shower, setting his body towel folded on the rack before stepping out onto an ornately designed bath rug.

Squall was more accomplished and mature than he was. The man’s resumé spoke for itself. Became SeeD, Commander, Sorceress Knight and stopped the Second Sorceress War at seventeen. Kiros wasn’t nearly as accomplished as him at that age, but he couldn’t help but smile and think about how those accomplishments only grew as time progressed.

An insecure man would have constantly found a reason to nitpick and find weak spots to their significant other, but Kiros’s smile only grew larger with the achievements Squall Leonhart had. What always took the man by surprise was how humble Squall was. Admitting that he always received help on the way, and he wouldn’t have succeeded if it wasn’t for the SeeDs that believed in him and friends who supported him. _So unlike his father_ , he thought in passing as he prepped his face for his skincare routine.

Speaking of Laguna, he had to admit that he was being unfair to Squall in that regard. Once upon a time ago, Kiros and Laguna had a very brief… _thing_ together. Laguna was curious about men and he trusted his best friend to navigate these uncharted territories with him. It was harmless at first, but it spiraled into the younger man realizing that he was falling in love with his close friend. There was a reason why his other friends advised against him being a straight man’s sexual awakening. Especially if said man never woke up and acknowledged that it wasn’t for them… despite the months of fooling around, cuddling, and kissing. Very intimate _no-one-had-any-business-kissing-their-best-friend-like- **that**_ type kissing.

In the beginning when they started out, he hesitated in allowing Squall to get to know him in that regard. Projecting his own insecurities and “failure” that had nothing to do with his young lover was detrimental in the longevity of his relationship. He didn’t share that with Squall but had to let him know that dating wasn’t something that was easy for him. _Being someone’s first choice to show in the light hasn’t been for me either_. The somberness in that previous thought caused a sigh to release from him.

Dating afterwards was already strenuous given the nature of his work. He never dated anyone he worked with considering the few debacles he had after leaving the military and finding normal work. It only got worse since he started helping Laguna with his presidential responsibilities as his advisor. Considering the classified nature of his work, when dating outside of the presidential palace, he had to tell people he was an administrative assistant. When his dates asked for what, he had to tell them it was classified. Some of them were ok with that, others wrote it off as him immediately keeping secrets. Dating no matter what age was exhausting. Entertaining Squall as a thought before it got a little more serious provided one comfort: SeeD handled classified work and he respected the fact that Kiros wasn’t always pressured to talk about work.

But… that didn’t help that Laguna would end up blabbing to Squall about said confidential business—even if it was outside of Squall’s existing contract to the President.

Returning his thoughts to the original subject of his present moodiness in front of the bathroom mirror. He always yearned and fantasized to be with someone that wouldn’t be ashamed to be seen with him in public, to show him off and show him some modicum of affection that wasn’t out of obligation. Simply because his significant other didn’t mind, and it wasn’t an afterthought.

The heavy sigh that expelled from Kiros’s throat as he proceeded to spritz his edges and apply some of his favorite orchid moisturizing cream.

He and Squall got into a bit of an argument about that very subject earlier during dinner that the former military male prepared. It wasn’t at all what Kiros wanted to discuss but the Commander of Balamb Garden had other plans. Might as well get it out of the way on his birthday eve. After all, Squall was turning 27 tomorrow and if he didn’t want any lingering drama on his birthday, then he wouldn’t have it. It was that simple.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier...**

_It happened so casually when they had finished talking about how the SeeD Exit Program, shortened to SEP, was doing very well for the first eight-month run of it. Hiring instructors to work during the summertime to help those that wanted to accelerate leaving was a problem they foresaw happening, but at least it was handled._

_Kiros thoroughly impressed, asked Squall when he planned to enroll in the course load. The male didn’t answer straight away, his gaze lowered and the scraping of cutting his smoked Dollet-styled steak ceased. A moment or two passed before the sharp stormy eyes returned to him, “I haven’t given much thought.”_

_That provoked an incredulous look on his face, considering that contradicted what he said previously about wanting to finally live his life for himself and not with the control of other people’s lives hanging in the balance due to his decisions. The only life he wanted responsibility for was his._

_“I thought you did, what changed?” This wasn’t correlating at all with what he previously had in mind. Something was up and he needed to know as he took a sip of wine._

_Squall was a man that had to learn the hard way about proper delivery and choosing his words wisely when phrasing anything. Though, the older man was not put off by it. Curt and straight to the point was still an efficient way._

_“Me not sure where this relationship is going.” The older male felt his heart stop before rapidly beating under pressure. Kiros paused to set his glass down._

_“What do you mean?” His voice quiet, but his skin prickled in anticipation._

_“Be honest: Are you embarrassed of me?” Squall dropped the silverware on his plate to cross his arms, expecting an answer. His expression that of someone that has been fed bullshit so many times that he was expecting an answer of the same quality._

_“What? No, why would you think that?” It was Kiros’s turn to look incredulous even though in the back of his mind, he knew what this was about. He thought it wouldn’t ever come to light, but here it is._

_“Then how come we’re hiding our relationship?” He gestured with one hand, not making sense of why this was happening._

_“I…” Kiros started, but the words wouldn’t come out—couldn’t come out. The silence was deafening and Squall shaking his head, coupled with the disappointed look on his face._

_“…Look, we’ve had this age conversation multiple times—I don’t give a damn about how old you are and neither would my friends.” Squall’s shoulders deflated along with the sigh he released that he hadn’t been aware he was holding. The dejected expression didn’t help Kiros’s case either._

_“If it isn’t because of my age, then **what** is it?” He shrugged, wanting to get to the root of the problem so they can fix it and move on._

_At the moment, Kiros had two options: Deflect and shift blame to something else, like the coward his granny **didn’t** raise him to be or own up to what he’s been silently insecure about for decades. People always said doing the right thing could be hard. The man owed Squall honesty—emotional honesty. _

_Pressing his lips together as he sighed through his nostrils. Here goes nothing._

_“I thought it would be easier this way—no one knowing about me and the other way around.” He started, the incredulous borderline angry look on Squall’s face didn’t help solve the problem. Before his younger partner could think of saying another word, Kiros continued, “Squall I’ve lived most of my romantic life as someone’s dirty little secret because men are afraid to be seen with me in public.” Shrugging nonchalantly, he continued, “They say **everything in the dark, comes to light** , but I’ve never seen the light. Never had someone that wanted to show me off as much as I’ve dreamed to show them.” _

_The silence that followed had softened Squall’s features briefly. Observing him process the words didn’t prepare him for the next statement._

_“So now you’re dating someone that doesn’t mind and you’re **terrified**?” Squall’s eyes creased at the corners, scrutinizing the words he even shared._

_“Wouldn’t you be?” Kiros asked._

_“No, because I’m not an idiot,” Huffing in irritation at his own delivery and the situation, he exhaled and retried his approach. Adding, “If I’ve been condemned to the shadows for that long, I would be grappling to be with someone that isn’t embarrassed of me—hoarding me away as if I was an **exotic** commodity,” Squall saying the word exotic only made the gunblade specialist visibly cringe as he spat the word out. He wasn’t finished, “—Those men knew that if they didn’t make something honest about whatever shitty relationship, they had with you, someone else would come and do it. They wanted that power to make you feel as if no one would desire you **but** them.” There was something about the way Squall’s shoulders tensed, the tone becoming strained and his Balambi'an accent seeping through. He felt silly, but Kiros realized that maybe his sweetheart knew what this felt like. Which was a shame in his honest opinion. _

_Who didn’t want to show off that their boyfriend was as **fine** and built like Squall Leonhart? Couldn’t be him. ...Even if he realized that that’s exactly what he’s been doing._

_Now he felt like a real fool after everything._

_“Kiros,” The Commander’s voice softer, less strained than his speech earlier that he managed to easily untangle. “In order for us to make this work, we both need to be on the same page about what we want.” Reaching across the table, Squall took Kiros’s hand in his._

_“I’m not asking for us to do insane amounts of PDA.” They both smirked at this, the roughened pad of his thumb stroking Kiros’s knuckles. “I **am** asking that you try to shed this awful shell you’ve allowed yourself to stay in for so long.”_

_Kiros couldn’t tell if he was going to have a heart attack or a stroke with how fast he felt his face heat up. His heartbeat increased and the burning sensation of tears coming behind his eyes. Squall’s words were powerful that it made him reconsider how he perceived the man and their relationship. He did not want to feel this way anymore. It was also **so easy** to do so, but he was allowing his emotions to overcomplicate it. Being seen as an “exotic” man with dark skin in Galbadia more or less damaged how he viewed positive relationships for himself. Even after moving to Esthar, he couldn’t help but sabotage himself with the paranoia of other men wanting to do the same thing._

_Trying not to let the emotions overwhelm him too much, he simply pursed his lips before complying with his boyfriend. His voice rough like the gravel as he spoke, “You drive a tough bargain, but I think I can work something out.” Kiros couldn’t help but grin since it felt like a breakthrough between them. A giant relief off of his shoulders, regardless of the fact that it would be a process to undo his own insecurities and self-doubt, but a little encouragement never hurt. Even if it was from his endearing boyfriend that knew how to talk some sense into him._

* * *

That was where Kiros was now, mentally still reeling from that exchange as he wrapped his edges with a satin band. He intended to look his best while going out with his boyfriend tomorrow. If there was something Kiros excelled at, that was demonstrating he knew how to take care of himself. There was an unknown ego that was stroked whenever strangers that they did encounter thought they were around the same age. Nevermind the smug smirk that would come and Squall would roll his eyes over it.

Reaching for his large golden headscarf and his body moisturizer, he decided to head out of the bathroom and return to the bedroom.

Squall used to tease him for his nighttime routine, commenting “ _The length of time it takes for you to get ready for bed, I could be asleep by now_.” However, he knows that he reaps all of the benefits of his meticulous work to keep his face youthful, skin soft and his long dreadlocks cared of.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he walks towards his vanity and sat down in the opulent chair to begin the process of applying his moisturizer all over his skin. Sometimes if he was lazy in using his own flexibility, Squall would help him apply some to his back. Though it was unneeded, it was nice to feel another man’s hands on him.

Massaging the lightly scented body butter into his shoulders first, his eyes caught Squall’s in the reflection of the mirror. If he had put his locs in his scarf, Kiros certainly would have missed the contemplative look on his lover’s face. Considering the earlier topic, he wondered if there was anything else on his mind.

“Keep staring at me like that, I’ll be wonderin’ if I have eyes growing at the back of my head.” He smirked as he continued rubbing the lotion down his physique. Moments pass and Squall finally decided to speak up about why the prolonged staring was necessary.

“You know I’ve fallen in love with you, right?”

That paused Kiros’s activities as he mentally blanked. He didn’t hear Squall moving from his bed or the footsteps coming up behind him until a hand had taken the golden scarf on his dresser before fingers gently massaged the crown of his head. _Oh_ , this man was hitting too many spots.

“Why?” Kiros couldn’t even hide the shock, they hadn’t been dating eight months yet so he didn’t understand. Though, Kiros would be lying if he said he didn’t feel similarly. His insecurity made it so that he was only in love with the _idea_ of Squall, but after careful reconsideration, there was a lot in the man that he always desired in another partner. Just the only thing that held him back was his own insecurity and projections, which he felt were slowly ebbing his fears away.

A dignified snort came as the soothing pads of his fingers briefly stopped to answer tonelessly, “I have nothing better to do, Kiros Seagill, that’s why.” The laugh he let out when he was smacked on his ribs was all the answer either of them needed to humor themselves. Kiros rolled his obsidian eyes even though he found himself laughing alongside his boyfriend.

That did not change the heaviness of Squall’s words, it tugged at Kiros’s heartstrings in a way that he didn’t think would have the impact. Now, this only provoked his curiosity.

“I could say it just happened, but you wouldn’t believe that.” Without being prompted, he raked his fingers through Kiros’s well cared for locs before taking two sections and wrapping them around each other to create a faux ponytail. Squall always thought it was nifty and convenient to do for people that had long hair. He keeps cutting his hair in the summertime, so it never reached a length for him to try himself.

“I think it was our third date that I realized I wanted to genuinely be with you.” Softly tucking the hair into itself, he grabbed the silk scarf, admiring the bold color and how cool the silk material felt on his skin. “My friends say that this is the fastest I’ve ever fallen for someone,” Smirking, Squall added drily, “One claims I need to start watching my step or else I’ll break my neck.” Prompting chuckling for the comment that he remembered not initially being funny.

“Third date? Squall that’s about four months in of us still testing the waters out.” The bronzed skinned man tried to look and sound dubious, but it didn’t work out. Instead, he had a softer expression as he watched his significant other wraps his hair the way he preferred: not too taut but taught enough and tied at the end of his locs to keep them in place. One would think they have been together for a long period of time, but it was only eight months. Something about Squall Leonhart made Kiros _comfortable_. Especially if this spawn of Loire had their hands in his precious hair, that’s for damn sure.

Even when it was short, he was tired of Galbadian individuals trying to touch, yank, or grab his hair in fascination. It was irritating to say the least, but Squall had managed to earn that respect. Plus he was gentle and asked. The latter proved to be a larger step in Kiros granting him the permission to touch him _this_ intimately. People would say it was just hair, to him it was his crown. The fact Squall respected that without question, also skyrocketed.

“I know, but after we went to that festival in the southern part of Esthar, I couldn’t picture myself getting close to anyone else.” Squall’s hands dropped down to massage the back of Kiros’s neck, enjoying how the muscles loosened up under his efforts.

“You know how I am, Kiros. Once I have my mind set on something, I don’t see any other options.” Squall reminded him of his one-track mind. Yes, the man in his late-twenties knew that there were other options and he didn’t care about them.

The President's Advisor male smirked to himself; this was a trait only Loire men seemed to have. Raine would always roll her eyes whenever Laguna would do everything and anything for her in front of guests or other bar patrons. When Kiros visited him all those years ago in Winhill, he thought he was showing out because his old friend was there. Quite the contrary, it was genuine.

Kiros found his eyes starting to droop because that massage had not ended at the back of his neck, it had spread to his shoulders and slowly started to ebb towards his toned arms. Snapping his eyes opens, he waved his hand, “Alright _alright_ , let’s get to bed.” Raising up with the help of his considerate lover, they made their way towards the bed.

The taller male walked towards his dresser drawer to pull out a pair of boxers to put on before settling into bed. Yawning, he felt the light waves of sleep try to wash over him. Before giving into the satisfaction, he made his way towards the plush king-size bed in the middle of the bedroom. As he pulled back the blankets on his preferred side of the bed, he called out to the man, “Coming to bed?”

It took a moment to receive a reply. His charming lover just had to reply in such an off the cuff manner, “Once I put on my winter coat, yeah.”

This earned the most unamused look towards Leonhart’s way as he pulled the shirt off his head. When their eyes met, Squall had a clumsy smile that he tried to hide his laughter. When Kiros rolled his eyes was when the dry chuckle released from his lips. Even the male shaking his head in question was trying to not smile.

“Squall, has anyone ever told you that you’re irritatin’?” Kiros tried to ask without grinning. His eyes started to enjoy the muscular canvas that belonged to the Commander of Balamb Garden. The fact he was acting goofy in front of him was a sure sign of the comfort Squall was thoroughly expressing towards the Dollet raised male.

“Yes, actually,” Unabashedly pulling his lounge pants down to reveal he wasn’t wearing anything at all was an extra treat for Kiros’s suddenly starving eyes. “Just more recently, you’re the one that calls me this the most.” He smiled as he took strides over to Kiros’s side of the bed and straddled him instead of crawling over him.

Well, this was an interesting change of events.

Blinking his eyes at the sudden display of oncoming affection, Squall’s smile turned sly as his hands rested on Kiros’s shoulders as the steel-grey eyes smoldered with fascinated interest in their prey.

While he was all well and good for being up for a night of playing, he wanted to make sure that Squall knew that his words earlier at dinner and even now were still important to him. “Love,” Kiros started, raising his left hand to stroke alongside Squall’s arm and up to his bicep in a comforting manner. “I truly want to try to open up more to you. You’re one of the greatest thing that’s happened to me.” His words tumbled out, nervous but honest. The heated look in Squall’s eyes softened as Kiros continued, “Maybe I’ve fallen in love with you and I don’t even notice.” He propped himself up to kiss the flesh on the inside of Squall’s elbow.

Those eyes said everything that wasn’t needed to be vocalized. Squall seemed had strong nonverbal cues to play into his partner's verbal. The way he stroked the mocha arms that belonged to Kiros, the sweet smile that spread across his lips and the way his eyes crinkled at the creases was the look Kiros would always cherish. The fact that his lover was glad that he was giving in to the prospect of trying for him, for the both of them. Not giving up on a good thing.

Bringing Squall down for a sweet kiss was all that was needed to calm any uncertainty between the two of them. Tonight was full of tension and misunderstandings. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new date for the two of them to enjoy together. After all, they had a birthday to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
